Haley's Uncle
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley's uncle is about to come out of jail and Haley can't function.
1. Chapter 1

Haley was currently working with a few students who were in the same class. As they were doing some worksheets, Haley was on her laptop IMing her friend Katrina when another IM popped up. It was from her mom.

**LYDIAMOM: HALEY? IS THAT YOU?**

Haley typed back. **ILOVE23: YEAH MOM IT'S ME. WHAT'S UP?**

A few seconds later, Haley gasped at what her mom typed.

**LYDIAMOM: YOUR UNCLE IS GETTING OUT OF JAIL.**

"Hey Haley." Haley jumped and turned around to see Nathan coming to her.

"Hi. I thought you had basketball practice?"

"I did, but it got cut short. Tim beat up Jake. Why? I have no clue. You seem tense. Anything I can do to help?"

"No." Haley was thinking about telling her boyfriend about her uncle, but decided not to. I mean he wasn't even out yet. She was probably worried for nothing. "It's just been a long day. I'm tired. I think that maybe I can sleep at your place tonight. In your bed. Maybe as little clothing as physically possible."

Nathan was a bit confused. Did she want to sleep naked? "How little are we talking here?"

"Nothing at all." Haley smiled hesitantly. Haley saw his face. She knew he knew something was up. "Nathan, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I should get back to tutoring these kids. Go home. I'll just sleep at home."

"Haley I….."

"Nathan." Haley was getting angry. "I am telling you nicely to go. Now I would go before I break up with you." Nathan just put up his hands and left the library.

Haley went back to her computer and wrote her mom back.** ILOVE23: IS HE REALLY? PLEASE MOM!**

**LYDIAMOM: YES, COME HOME ASAP.**

Haley nodded and shut it off. She looked at her students. "You three done?" They all nodded. "Okay why don't you guys hold on to those. I'll look them over on Monday. Enjoy your weekend." They left Haley to think about their thoughts. "Haley, what are you going to do?"

"Talking to yourself?" Haley jumped when she heard Lucas. "You really need to stop doing that. People are starting to think your weird."

"They already think that. But I'm more worried about Uncle Bradley." Haley saw Lucas tense up. "He's… he might get out of jail. And I sort of bitched out Nathan because of it."

"Why?"

"Now that I'm older…"

"Haley, he's not gonna come after you."

"What if he does. I'm not sure I can handle this. I have been living with this for such a along time. I've always had this thought that he would come back. But I never thought it would actually come true, you know. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle this. When he gets out."

"Hales, after what he did to you, I highly doubt they're considering letting this freak out."

"What if they do?"

"Then your big strong boyfriend will protect you." Haley nodded.

Later that night, Nathan was in his apartment and he was pacing around. He heard a knock on his door. He ran to open it. "Hey." He saw Haley. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

"Come on in." Haley came into the room and sat on the couch. Nathan followed suit. "What's going on?"

Haley looked over at Nathan. "I want to break up with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to break up with me?" Nathan was confused. "Why?"

"I don't really want to break up with you. I have to. It's for my mental health."

"But…"

"Nathan, don't ask questions. Just let me go." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

The next day, Nathan was waiting in the tutor center when Haley showed up. "Nathan, I told you to let me go. Why can't you respect that."

"I just….. I didn't get any sleep last night. I need to know why. Why did you need to break up with me?"

"I just do. Believe me, if I had a choice, we would still be together. But we're not. Just except it. I'll get you a new tutor."

"You are the best tutor. I don't want another tutor."

"Yeah, well I want you to have another tutor. It'll be more easier to me to not have on my list."

"Why?"

"It'll be easier to get over you if I'm not around you all the time. I would just feel more comfortable if I didn't tutor you."

"Fine, but don't expect me to give up on you so easily."

"I won't. But I do expect you to give me my privacy and my space."

"Don't worry. You'll have your privacy and space." Nathan walked out of the Tutor Center and bumped into Charli. She was so annoying and she had such a crush on Nathan. "Oh, sorry Charli. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay. It's fine. No broken bones, no stains, everything is fine." She side stepped Nathan so he could get by. "Have a good day."

"My day won't be good with the way I just started." Charli was about to say something when the bell rang. "See you later Charli."

* * *

Around lunch time, Nathan wasn't eating lunch. He ended up at the library. He spotted Charli and decided to join her. "Hey Char."

"Hi Nathan. You look down. What to tell me about it?"

"Not really but," Nathan sat down. "Haley dumped me last night. And I didn't take it well."

"Well of course you wouldn't. you guys were in love?"

"Wrong. We still are in love. I just don't know why she needed to break up with me."

"Nathan, it'll be okay. Break-ups happen every time, all the time. People get over it. With time, you will too."

"I just don't know if I can." Nathan looked down at his notebook.

Charli put her hand on Nathan's. "I know Haley was your tutor, and even though I'm not officially a tutor, I can still help you. If you want."

"Thanks, but I think I can manage on my own." Charli rolled her eyes. Nathan saw that. "Listen, why don't you give me your number. I'll call you if I need help."

"Thanks." Nathan grabbed his phone and Charli gave him her number. "Nathan, maybe if you want, I could take you out for coffee for a little homework break."

"No thanks."

After school, Nathan grabbed his bag and headed for his car. He was surprised to see Haley there. "What's up?"

"I need a ride. Lucas is staying after to take a test and I have no ride."

"I don't give rides to exes."

"How about a tutor. No other person wants to tutor you. Lucky me."

"Fine. Get in." As they were driving, Nathan kept staring at Haley. "Why won't you tell me the real reason why you broke up with me. You don't love me anymore."

"Nathan, it's not that. I love you too much. That's why. I don't trust myself around you."

"Well I do. I know that if I make you uncomfortable, you'll let me know."

"I will tell you, but with everything that is going on in my life, I just can't be in a relationship right now. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Can we try again when things are okay." Haley looked out the window. She saw her house coming up. "Here you are. Home sweet home."

Haley took her seat belt off. She turned in her seat. "Nathan. I love you. And I always will. But I don't think we'll get back together."

"Why not?"

"We don't have much in common." Haley kissed Nathan on the cheek and ran from the car.

That night Nathan was on his laptop when an IM popped up. It was Haley.

**ILOVE23: I'M KEEPING IT**

**ILOVEHALES: KEEPING WHAT?"**

**ILOVE23: MY IM NAME. I DO STILL LOVE YOU**

**LOVEHALES: I LOVE YOU TOO. IESPECIALLY LOVE YOUR SINGING VOICE. IT'S AMAZING.**

**ILOVE23: THANK YOU. LISTEN I JUST WANTED TO SAY WE HAVE A TEST ON FRIDAY AND I'LL HELP YOU STUDY TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL.**

**ILOVEHALES: THANKS HALES.**

Haley signed off. She grabbed her English textbook and she opened it. She began reading and then stopped. She couldn't help but cry. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was so scared.

Nathan was doing an essay when he heard a knock at the door. It was Lucas. "Hey Luke. What's up?"

"Haley actually." Lucas came in. "She told me what happened. That she broke up with you."

"Yeah well, these things happen. I'll get over it." Nathan just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, and I just don't want you to go to some chick and get over it that way. Like you used to." Lucas sat down. "That would truly crush her."

Nathan sat beside his brother. "I'm not that guy anymore. As long as I'm in love with Haley, I'll never have sex again."

"I highly doubt that. But I know why she broke up with you."

"Why?"

"Haley's uncle might be coming back from prison."

"Why would she freak out about that?"

"He molested her when she was five." Nathan gasped. "And now, he could be getting out. She is just so uptight about this. And she feels like if he does come out, he'll find her and rape her."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because of your experience. And you just wouldn't understand her. She needs to be alone, especially now."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN CONFRONTS HALEY**

**NATHAN SLEEPS WITH CHARLI**

**LUCAS AND HALEY TALK**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan went to school the next day and tried to find Haley. But when he went to go to the tutor center, he ran into Charli. "Hey Charli." Nathan looked around the room. "Have you seen Haley?"

Charli sighed. She figured he had gotten over her by now. So she just shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I saw her with this guy. It looked like flirting to me." _This is it. I've got him hooked and now I'll feel extremely sympathetic. _"I really with I hadn't seen it. But I know how I would feel if my boyfriend whom I loved was cheating on me."

Nathan sighed. "We're not together Charls, but I do need to discuss something with her."

"Oh, well then. She's in the library with Lucas."

"Thanks." Nathan headed over to the library. He searched and found Haley looked at the books. He walked over to her slowly. "Hey Hales."

Haley just threw her hand up in the air. "Hey." She knew he wanted to talk to about what Lucas had told him last night.

"Can we talk?" Haley shook her head. "Haley we need to talk. I'm serious."

Haley looked up at Nathan with tears and her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. It happened a long time ago. I got over it. Just like I'm getting over you." Haley turned on her heal, her hair flying back in Nathan face. She ran out into a little corner in the library and sank down. She knew she shouldn't have said that to him, but she did. And it needed to be said. Nathan needed to know what she said.

Nathan sighed and followed in the direction that Haley went. He found her and saw her crouched down crying. She sat down next to her. "Haley. I want you to…." The bell rang signaling students should head to class.

Haley wiped her tears. "You should go to class. I'll be fine here."

Nathan put his hand on Haley's knee. "I am not leaving you. I will be here for you. I love you." Nathan needed to say this. He needed Haley to know this. She needed to know this. "Want me to bring you home?" Haley just leaned into his side. He began to rub her back. "It's okay. It's over. He can't hurt you. He can't hurt you. He just kept whispering that. He kissed her forehead and in her hair.

"Why me? Why did he choose me? What did I do wrong?" Haley couldn't stop crying. She kept thinking about what happened and the tears just kept falling. "What's wrong with me?"

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want Haley to feel guilty about what happened. It wasn't her fault. She needed to know that. He grabbed her by the arm and stood her up along with him. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. "Haley."

"Nathan let go." Haley had stopped crying. She was looking at Nathan with her wide glossy brown eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight which was in her face. "Nathan, let go of me. Why can't you just let me go. Why do you have to be such an asshole right now! Actually listen to me."

"I do listen to you Haley. But sometimes I can't. sometimes I need to listen to my heart. And my heart is telling me to help you. To be here for you."

Haley just stared up at him. A few minutes past before Haley spoke. "Can we go to your apartment?" Nathan nodded. "Thanks. I'll just get my stuff from my locker."

When Nathan saw that Haley had left, he took out his phone. He called Haley's parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. James, um, Haley sort of had a breakdown and I'm taking her to my apartment, so could you call her in for me." Nathan listened to what they had to say. They said it was okay for Haley to go to Haley's apartment.

Nathan waited for Haley at his car. He was thinking of the party that was tonight. He wondered if he would even go. He most likely wouldn't. He still wasn't sure. He saw her walking towards him. Her eyes were all puffy from crying. He felt bad for her. He wanted so much to just take it all away. But he couldn't. And that's what hurt the most, the fact that he couldn't take away her pain.

"Hey Nate. Ready to go?" Nathan opened the door for her and she got in. The car ride was starvingly silent. Nathan concentrated on driving while Haley concentrated on not thinking about her uncle.

When they arrived at Nathan's apartment, Haley was hesitant on going in. Nathan just stood behind her. "Haley." She turned around. "All we'll do is talk. Nothing more. I promise you. I promise. Please, trust me.. Just trust me." Haley took the keys from him and opened the door. She gasped when she entered the apartment. 'I'm sorry about the mess." Nathan was embarrassed. The truth is he was a mess without her. And the room showed it.

"Don't be. You're a guy. It's how you live." Haley had to do an eye roll. She began to laugh.

Nathan looked at her weird. "I'm glad my messiness is so amusing to you."

Haley turned around. She had a gleam in her eye. "It's just that, you're a complete mess without me. We've been apart for what? A couple of days. And this is how you live. It's just very amusing, that's all." Haley continued to chuckle.

Nathan smiled at hers. "I'm glad to see you smile." Haley nodded. She pecked him on the lips. "I loved that you just did that." Haley smiled and then kissed him full on the lips. "And that." Haley bit her lower lip and pushed him onto the couch and jumped on top of him and kissed him.

Later that morning, Nathan was on his laptop writing a lap report for chemistry. He looked up from his almost done report and saw Haley vacuuming. He smiled. She had her Ipod in and was singing along. He loved her voice. Nathan looked at his watch. The party was already in full swing. He looked at Haley who was just watching TV. She had a board look on her face. "Hey Hales. You look bored over there."

"I am. There is nothing on the tube."

"The tube, would be your _tube _top, which I would love to see you wear." He saw Haley blush. "But, there is a party, do you…"

"I would love to go. Let's just get out. I need some beer. Something else to get my mind off of you know."

Haley and Nathan arrived at the party and there were already a few people passed out on the grass. They entered the house and they immediately ran into Charli and Lucas. Lucas was very surprised to Haley out. "Hales, I'm so glad to see you." He hugged her. "Are you okay?" He said as soon as he saw her face again.

Haley smiled slightly. "I'm fine. After making out with Nathan for a half hour, I felt better." Haley looked up at Nathan and blushed.

Charli glared at Nathan. _I cannot believe they are back together. This is horrible. She just a stupid virgin who won't give it up. _"So, you guys are back together. That's great. I'm happy for you."

Haley chuckled. "We are not back together. Trust me. We are just friends."

Lucas looked at his brother and noticed that his smiled suddenly turned into a frown. He knew that that had hurt him. That statement. "Hales, let's get you guys a drink." Nathan followed them and Charli was walking directly behind him, staring at his ass.

About a few hours later, Nathan was pretty drunk. He just kept on repeating what Haley said. _We're just friends….. friends…….friends. _And that's all we'll ever be. He saw an empty bathroom and decided to puke up his stomach contents. When he stood up he went into the adjoining bedroom. He saw a figure. He thought it was Haley, and he went up and kissed her.

Out in the back, Haley and Lucas were talking.

"So, what did Nathan do this morning in the library?" Lucas wanted to know. He wanted to know why she was suddenly so chipper and not in a depression. "You gonna tell me?"

"He was just there for me. He was soothing and was saying it wasn't my fault. He was a great guy."

That morning, at the party house, there were many people hung over. Haley was the only one sober, but she was too tired to drive home so she just told her parents she was sleeping over Nathan's. They didn't seem too worried. Haley got up to use the bathroom, when she spotted Nathan and Charli coming out of the bedroom, they both had bed head. And she couldn't help but feel like she had been cheated on.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**HALEY IGNORES NATHAN**

**HALEY CONFRONTS NATHAN**

**CHARLI'S PREGNANT**

**HALEY AND HER FAMILY GET A CALL FROM THE POLICE**


	4. Chapter 4

_That morning, at the party house, there were many people hung over. Haley was the only one sober, but she was too tired to drive home so she just told her parents she was sleeping over Nathan's. They didn't seem too worried. Haley got up to use the bathroom, when she spotted Nathan and Charli coming out of the bedroom, they both had bed head. And she couldn't help but feel like she had been cheated on._

It had been two weeks since that night. Everything had been chaos. Haley was ignoring Nathan. Nathan was ignoring Charli. Lucas was ignoring Nathan too. Every time Haley saw Charli, she would give her a dirty look.

Haley went into the library when no one was in there. She had the odd job of putting the books back on the shelves that were returned. As she was putting a book away, she heard a noise. She turned around and no one was there. She turned back to the book shelf and jumped. It was Nathan. "You scared the shit out of me."

"You should have worn a diaper." Haley looked at him sternly. "Sorry, it's just I can't believe it's been two weeks since we talked."

"Because you had sex with Charli when you said you wanted me."

"I did, I mean I do. I do want you. I love you. You know that."

"Then why did you sleep with Charli. I thought you didn't like her. She's always hanging around you. And when she does, it looks like your not comfortable. So why would you have sex with her?"

Nathan looked down at the floor and put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't have sex with her. I would never do that to you."

Haley looked up at Nathan with sad eyes. "I don't care. It doesn't matter to me anymore. We're not a couple. I broke up with you. It doesn't matter. I have to put these books back on the shelf, so can you please leave?"

Nathan looked towards the door. "I can't until you forgive me."

"Then help me out."

"Fine." Nathan grabbed a book and looked at the card catalog number and looked at the other numbers on the shelf and he placed the book in the right place. "Aren't you going to help?"

"No." Haley sat on the table. She crossed her leg and her skirt slid up. He saw her nice tan legs. "Stop looking at my legs. You know you can't have them." Nathan just groaned. "I know." Haley hopped down and she smacked Nathan on the butt. She left the library and ran into Charli. "Hey bitch. If you want to have sex with Nathan again, he's in the library. No one's in there, it'll just be the two of you."

"I didn't come here to have sex with Nathan. I came here to tell him that I'm pregnant." Haley's face went neutral. "I know it hurt you to know that Nathan doesn't love you anymore by seeing him the night after he and I made love. I'm sorry he loves me and not you."

"If he loves you, then why has he been ignoring you since it happened. And why did he just tell me in there that he loves me and that he wants me?"

"He just feels sorry for you. Can I get by, fatty?"

"Really? Fatty? At least I'm not preggers. Which will get you fat. So ha." Haley bumped her shoulder with Charli's.

Charli walked into the library and she saw Nathan putting books away. She cleared her throat and Nathan smiled and turned around. "I thought you left." He turned around and saw that it was Charli. "What are you doing here? Don't you get that I hate you. Haley hates me now because of you."

"I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

"I'm not the father. I never slept with you."

"Of course you did. You know it. We both did. I know that you still have feelings for the bitch, but……."

"She's not a bitch. She's my soul mate."

"I don't believe in soul mates. And I don't think you do either. You're just trying to get rid of me. And it's not working. I know that somewhere deep down, you love me, and so help me god, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you to be in love with me."

"Hope that works out for you." Nathan said sarcastically. Charli huffed and she turned around and left. Nathan turned back around and put the books back on the shelf.

Later that afternoon, Haley was working when Charli came in. Haley saw her scoffed to herself. "Hey slut. Sorry we're closed."

Charli looked around. "I get it, closed to me. I would be a bitch to me too. Listen I'm sorry I hurt you, but I told Nathan."

Haley put down her pencil down.. And she put her hands over her chest. "And what did he say?"

"He proposed to me. We're getting married." Charli had a huge smile on her face. "And I was hoping you would be my maid of honor."

Haley just smiled. "Really? He proposed?"

"Why are you so surprised? You dated him."

"Yeah it's just funny. He's pulling a Dan. And if you don't know who that is, you'll be meeting him soon. He's an ass."

Charli's face got stiff. "He never told me about Dan."

"He told me. You know I know your lying. There's no way Nathan would even consider marrying you. But you know that."

"Your just jealous. He loves me."

Haley's face went neutral. "We're closed. Now get the hell out." Charli turned around and grabbed someone's water glass and threw it on Haley. Haley gasped and shook her hair. "Bitch! Get the hell out! And I swear to god if you come back, I'll call the police."

When Haley got home, her parents were in the living room and they looked sad. "Mom, what's going on?"

"We have to go to trial. Your Uncle is being put up for parole. So we need to let them know why he should stay in prison."

Haley left and ran. As soon as she heard that she would have to face her uncle again, she lost it. She had to leave.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY ARRIVES AT LUCAS' HOUSE**

**HALEY TALKS TO PEYTON**

**HALEY'S BROTHER MATT COMES HOME**

**CHARLI THREATENS NATHAN**

**NATHAN LEARNS THE TRUTH ABOUT THE 'NIGHT'**


	5. Chapter 5

_When Haley got home, her parents were in the living room and they looked sad. "Mom, what's going on?"_

"_We have to go to trial. Your Uncle is being put up for parole. So we need to let them know why he should stay in prison."_

_Haley left and ran. As soon as she heard that she would have to face her uncle again, she lost it. She had to leave._

Haley arrived at Lucas' house. She couldn't knock on the door. So she just sat on his front porch. She was crying. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to go in there. She didn't want to face her fears. She couldn't do that yet. So she just went to Peyton's.

"Hey, Haley James. Come on in." They went to her room and sat on her bed. "So, I heard about the whole, Nathan-Charli thing. What happened?"

"I don't know. He says he didn't sleep with her, but she's pregnant. And I just don't want to believe it, but I do. I do believe that he didn't sleep with her, but she's pregnant. And I mean, he cheated on you."

"Yeah, but like I said before, our relationship was nothing like yours. And before you say something, it wasn't because of the sex. He is so in love with you. And my question is, do you love him?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course I love him?"

"Then why did you dump him?"

"I had to!" Haley started. "I felt like I had to, I mean my uncle is…… I mean he might get out of jail for molesting me and if he does get out, he'll rape me."

"So what does that have to do with you breaking up with Nathan?"

"I'm scared he'll rape me."

Peyton's face turned tearful. She saw Nathan by her door. "Why would you think he'll rape you?"

"It's not so much that, it's just that, I'm scared he'll cheat on me and I'll never love again." Peyton tried not to laugh. "I know it may seem funny, but it's the truth. I feel like Nathan will do something I don't want him to do. And if I tell him I'm uncomfortable, he won't stop."

"I would never do that." Haley turned to see Nathan in the doorway. "I would never do that to you. Don't you know that?'

"I do, but…. I'm still scared. I'm scared that it'll happen." Haley started to cry. There is still the slightest percentage that'll happen, and no matter what you say, what you do is a whole other thing."

"But what I say and do are the same thing in our relationship. I want you to trust me. It's all I care about."

"I do trust you. That's not the thing. The thing is you've done it before, and it can happen again. No matter what. And as long as this trial goes, and even after, it'll take time for me to get used to it. Please, give me that." Haley sighed hard. She ran her hands through her hair. "Can't we just." She didn't know what to say. She just couldn't say what she needed to say.

But Nathan said it for her. "You want to wait until this whole trial thing blows over and then try again?" Haley nodded. "Haley, I don't know."

"Why don't I go pee." Peyton said. She wanted them to talk alone. She didn't want to be in the way.

Haley sat on the bed. "Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you Haley." Nathan was getting angry. Why did she have to keep asking if he loved her. "Stop asking that. You know I love you."

"I know that. It's just, all of my craziness is coming out at once and only my family and Lucas has seen it. Just ask him."

Nathan chuckled. He sat next to her and began to rub her back. "I love your craziness."

"Yeah right. No one loves my craziness."

"When's the trial?"

"I don't know. And plus, you are _not _going to go. I don't want you there."

"Why not? That's what I don't get."

"I don't want you to see me when I'm that vulnerable."

"Why not? I should see it now and not later."

"How much later are we talking?" Haley was intrigued.

'Well, you know." He really didn't want to say it. Haley shook her head. "Do I really have to say it?" Haley nodded. "Okay, fine, when we're married." Haley smiled wide. "And I know you'll ask, so I'll say it. I do picture us married, with a few dozen kids, growing old together."

"Awe, baby. You are such a romantic. How did I get so lucky?"

"You just did. But now the question is, will I get lucky?" Haley's face horrified. He knew what she was thinking. "Meaning, will I be getting back together with the best girl ever known." Haley shook her head. "No?"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"You can't what? Wait for me?"

"No. Because as much as I would wait for you, I just can't. it's too hard."

"Please, Nathan, don't. don't go."

"Sorry, my love." And he left the room, leaving Haley to start crying, with no reason to stop.

The next day, Haley woke up and found her brother, Matt on her computer. "Please tell me you're looking at porn. Like I totally need a virus in my computer."

He turned around in her chair. "Nice to see you too. And it's not porn. It's a video update from Katie."

"What, and she had to strip for you?"

"I was just saying hello to the twins."

"Right, and just because she's pregnant, they got bigger, right?"

"Definitely." Haley smiled. "It's good to see you sis. Mom and dad told me what's happening."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine, really."

"You always say that. But you never are."

"I never say that."

"What about after Uncle Grant molested you. You said you were fine. But you weren't."

"I was fine."

"You were six. You didn't even know what Grant was doing much less it was wrong."

"Leave, I have to shower and get ready for school. So, just go."

"Fine, but I'm driving you to school. Okay?"

"'Okay, fine. Now go." It was quiet in the car ride to school. Haley wasn't sure the exact reason her brother was here in town, but she was going to find out. Once they go to the school, Haley stayed in the car. She turned towards "What's the real reason you're here?"

"To make sure you're okay." Haley rolled her eyes. "Hales, I know you. You're not okay. Why don't you tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"Did mom tell you?" He nodded. "I dumped him. That's how he is."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Stupid? You didn't want me to have a boyfriend. Now you don't want me to break up with him. Too bad, it's already done."

"Why don't you go to class, you'll be late."

"I have plenty of time. Nathan doesn't show up until ten minutes before the bell rings. So we're good."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"I still do."

In school, Nathan saw Charli in the library. She was rubbing her stomach. "Stop doing that. You know I'm here."

Charli jumped. "I didn't know you were here." She said turning around. She smirked as Nathan's temper began to rise. "I have a little proposition for you though."

"What is it?"

"You don't have to be in this child's life. I don't care about that."

"What's the catch."

"No catch. Just a couple of conditions."

"I knew it. What?"

"One, you admit that this child is yours."

"Not gonna happen. Next one."

"Stay the hell away from Haley."

"Again, not gonna happen. I love her." Charli smirked. She walked over to Nathan slowly. "What are you doing?"

"We both know that this isn't your child. I know it, you know it, but they don't know it. And especially, Haley doesn't know it. And as soon as you admit that we did indeed have sex, I'll tell Haley the truth. Or not. Your choice."

"Haley knows the truth. She knows I love her." Charli just smirked and walked off. Nathan turned around and noticed some guy staring at him. He walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I fell sorry for you." He said. "Charli's my sister."

"Then I feel sorry for you. Can you kill your sister for me. That would really help."

"I wish I could. But I know something that might help."

"What is it?"

"You're not the father."

"I knew it." Nathan was so excited. "But wait, who is it? Who's the real father?"

"Tim."

"Smith? She had sex with Tim?" Nathan was confused. "She had sex with Tim?"

"And she regrets it. But when it was over, she saw you and you were drunk. So she just made it look like you two had slept together. And she wanted to hurt Haley."

"She's a bitch. Haley never did anything to her." He was angry with Charli.

After school, Nathan saw Haley walking in the quad. She stopped to talk to some guy. Who was he? He walked further to hear their conversation. "Matt, why did you come all the way here when you knew I had work."

"I'm hungry. And I know Karen makes the best food."

"Go home and make a sandwich then. I don't want you to be where I'm working."

"But you don't have a ride."

"I have one. Lucas is taking me. He has to go there anyway."

"Come, on I want to spend some time with you."

"Leave me alone."

"Hales, are you okay?" Nathan said as he walked up to Haley. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No. I'm just going to…" Haley saw Lucas beep his horn. "There he is. Gotta go. Bye ex-boyfriend." Haley ran to the car.

Matt looked at Nathan. "So, you're her ex?"

"Yeah, you're her brother?"

"Yeah, hey I need to talk to you. Let's go."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND MATT TALK**

**HALEY OPENS UP TO KAREN**

**PEYTON TALKS TO NATHAN ABOUT HALEY**

**HALEY'S NERVOUS ABOUT THE TRIAL**


	6. Chapter 6

_Matt looked at Nathan. "So, you're her ex?"_

_"Yeah, you're her brother?"_

_"Yeah, hey I need to talk to you. Let's go."_

Nathan was getting scared. He had no clue what was up with Haley's brother, Matt. He had just met him and then he said he wanted to talk. About what, he didn't know. They arrived at the rivercourt and they got out. Nathan saw that he had a basketball and a knife. Were they going to shoot hoops or was that just a cover story when he killed him.

Matt looked over at Nathan and smiled. "I won't kill you. I promise. Not yet anyway." Nathan gulped. He was so scared. "Can you answer me this, how did you and Haley meet?"

"My brother joined the basketball team."

"So what? You wanted him off the team so you went after my after my baby sister?"

"It wasn't like that at first."

"I don't care. Lucas has kept me up to date. He was on the team, you didn't like it, so you tried to hook up with the best friend, the tutor, the virgin. I don't find that too pleasing." He was coming at him with a knife. He turned him around and he held the knife up to his neck. Matt wanted to kill him right then and there. "I really want to kill you right now. But I won't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"You need to help Haley with the uncle problem. You know up close and personal what this has done to her. And I need you to tell the judge what the son of a bitch has done to her by knowing he might be paroled."

"Okay. Whatever, now can you let go of me?" Matt released him. "Thanks." Nathan rubbed his throat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm trying to protect my baby sister."

"If it's one thing I know about Haley, she's tough. She doesn't need to be protected. You should know that better than anyone."

Matt nodded. "I know that, but- I just need her to be safe." Matt looked out at the water. "I remember when she told me. It was after a year of him doing it to her. She was five. I mean-." He looked at Nathan. "How sick is that?"

"It's disgusting." Even though Nathan stayed calm, on the inside he was on fire. He couldn't face the fact that this happened to her. "When's the trial?"

Haley and Lucas were working. The place was surprisingly busy. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon. Haley looked over at the tables. She saw and older guy touching a young girl's arm intimately. She immediately cringed. She walked over to the table and got their order. When she saw him leave, she went over and sat down. "You know, you can really do better than him. Find someone your own age."

The girl laughed. "I'm not dating him. Gross. He's my uncle. I took him out for his birthday."

"Still, he shouldn't be touching you like that. I know from experience. It doesn't end up well for you.'

"I appreciate it. But I don't need a stupid waitressing job to support my baby because I had sex with my daddy the pervert. Now I would cancel our order." She her uncle coming. "Uncle Ray, we're leaving." They stormed out the door.

Karen came out and saw Haley shaking. "You okay, what happened?"

"I made a really bad mistake. I'm sorry. You lost a couple customers. But I thought I was helping."

"It's okay." Karen said rubbing Haley's back. She saw the look on Haley's face. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I couldn't. You're way too busy."

"I'll have Lucas pick up the slack."

"Karen, I really appreciate it, but I'd rather stay here. Working really gets my mind off of it." Haley said going over to another table and taking their order. She heard the bell ring and saw that it was Nathan. She went back to the kitchen and gave the order to Karen. She back out and saw that Nathan was bleeding from his neck. She grabbed a napkin and held it up to his neck.

"What are you doing?" Nathan was really confused.

"Hold still, your bleeding. What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just a little cut."

"Matt did this?"

Nathan nodded. "He just wanted to talk to me." Nathan said. He slid his hand from her back down to her ass. "I'm having feelings for my nurse." Haley blushed. "I love it when you do that."

"Let's go to the stairs. We'll have more room." Haley helped him. They walked to the stairs and sat down. "Here, take the napkin and keep it pressed. I'll get a first aid kit." She kissed him on the lips and went to get it.

Nathan answered his phone when he rang. "Hey."

_"Hey, so I see that it worked."_

Nathan looked toward the door. He nodded to him. "I got a kiss. And at least she's trusting me. Thanks."

_"No problem. She deserves someone like you. Hey, sis."_

Nathan hung up. He saw Haley and Matt talking; she laughed.

"So you came all this way just to get Karen's burger and fries? What's the other reason? I hope it was to apologize to Nathan."

"I was just about to do that." He went over to the stairs. "I'm sorry, Nate." He put out his hand. "Come, on Haley's watching." Nathan shook his hand. "Good."

"Here." Haley gave Matt the order. She sat down next to Nathan. "Let me clean you up."

When they were closing, Haley sat down and stopped. "Karen, can we talk?"

"Sure." She sat down. "What's up?"

"Mu uncle. I have to go to trial and I'm scared. I don't want to see him."

"What are you afraid of?

"I'm afraid that when I see him, I'll lose it."

"You won't lose it. You'll have your family there."

"I'd like you to come. You and Lucas both. I'd really like that."

"Okay, we'll be there."

The next day, Nathan woke up and he had a text from Peyton. She wanted to talk to him. He was at her house within a few hours. "You needed to talk to me?" He asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Come on in." She let him in and they sat on the couch. "So I wanted to talk about Haley."

"What about her?"

"She told me she was thinking of getting back together with you when this whole drama was over. And that after it, she was going to try and befriend the preggo slut."

"What? Charli would crush her. I should talk to Charli. I know how to get rid of her. Don't worry."

"What are going to do?"

"The only way to get rid of her is to fess up."

Peyton's eyes went wide. "You can't do that. Haley will kill you."

"She won't. Even if the kid was mine, Haley would want me to own up. It's how she is. She wouldn't want me to pull a Dan."

A week later, Haley and everyone else were at the court house. Haley was waiting outside the courtroom. She was so nervous. Everyone else was already inside but she just wanted to wait as long as possible. She saw Nathan coming down the hallway. She got up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for support."

"I never asked you to come here."

"Matt asked me."

"I don't care. You are not going into that courtroom." Haley said as she entered the courtroom.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**THE TRIAL**

**HALEY TELLS WHAT HAPPENED**

**MATT TELLS WHAT IT DID TO HER BACK THEN**

**NATHAN TAKES THE STAND**

**AFTER THE TRIAL**


	7. Chapter 7

Haley entered the courtroom. She had her head held high and sat next to her brother. She rubbed her arm. "It'll be fine." He whispered. "It'll be fine." She looked over at her uncle. He was smiling mischievously at her. She cringed and turned away.

Haley's uncle's lawyer stood up. "We call to the stand Haley James." Haley went on the stand. "So, Haley, what is your relation to the defendant?"

"He's my uncle."

"And what did your uncle do to you?"

"He molested me when I was five. What'd he do to you?"

"Order." The judge said as he banged the gavel.

"What did you think when your uncle did this to you first?"

"I didn't know what to think? I was only five."

"So, you didn't know what was going on?"

"Like I said, I was only five."

"So, you could necessarily tell the court that you did or didn't enjoy it."

"I don't know the statistics of it, but I don't think that when you're five, you can really experience sexual anything."

"So you enjoyed it?"

Haley shook her head. "I didn't."

"How do you know? You just said you wouldn't be able to tell whether you enjoy it or not."

"I said I didn't know the statistics of it. But I know I didn't like it."

"How long did it last?"

"A few months."

"Did you know it was wrong?"

"I didn't. But he also told me that it was the way uncles loved their nieces. I was five. I was gullible."

"Next question. What did you think after you knew what your sister had been doing?" the lawyer asked Matt.

He scoffed. "My sister didn't do anything. Grant did it. And he got a grant off it too."

"You didn't answer my question. What did you think? But I shouldn't ask that. I should ask, what did you think when you saw what Grant was doing?"

"I didn't think anything. I just grabbed Haley and called the police. That was all I thought to do. I just wanted to protect my baby sister."

"And what exactly did you see?"

"I saw Grant over Haley, molesting her." He got angry, just thinking about it.

"So, you didn't think. You just did. So, what makes you think Haley wasn't liking it?"

"She was five!" Matt yelled. "She was five. She had no clue what the hell was going on. If she did, don't you think she would have told someone? She thought it was good. She thought he was doing the right thing. She and she liked 't know it was wrong."

"But maybe she did. She doesn't know."

"She just told you he said he was doing the right thing. She was only five. Five years old. Grant told a little girl a lie in hopes she would believe it. She did."

"Yes, she did. That's why we're here today. But maybe Haley foresaw all this coming."

"When did you come up with this crazy notion? When you were sleeping with your client over there? How could have my sister have foreseen any of this?"

"She's smart, right."

"Very. But she's not psychic."

"How do you know she's not? There are psychics out there."

"Haley's not one of them." Matt saw Nathan come in. he gave a little hey with his eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I know my sister."

"No further questions."

Matt got up off the stand and sat down next to Haley. He checked his phone and saw he had a text from Nathan. **I NEED 2 TAKE THE STAND. PLEASE. I NEED 2 TELL THE COURT SOMETHING. **He looked back and Nathan was anxious. He turned back around and sighed. He whispered to the lawyer. He stood up. "We'd like to call a last minute person to talk on behalf of the James family. We call Nathan Scott."

"What?" Haley asked as she stood up.

"Order." The judge said. "Order in the court. Nathan Scott, you can take the stand." Nathan nodded and he took the stand.

"So, how do you know the James family? You don't know seem to have any James qualities."

"I'm Haley's boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend.'

"Why you here? From the look we just saw, she doesn't want you here."

"I need to be here."

"Okay, why? You weren't there when she allegedly molested."

"Objection." Haley's lawyer said. "We have evidence of molestation.'

"So ruled." The judge banged the gavel. "Jury will disclose the last question. Go ahead."

"I'll rephrase the question. Why are you here? You weren't there all those years ago."

"I'm here now."

"Okay. Tell us what you want to think?"

"Starting with what?"

"Why did she dump you?"

"She just found out Grant was going to be paroled."

"She told you this?"

"No, she didn't. I found out on my own."

"And I heard you got a girl pregnant?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"And didn't your father abandon your brother when he found out he was going to be a first time father?

"What the hell?" Nathan was getting pissed. How did this guy know this? Dan. Dan must have told him. He knew Dan. He knew this guy looked familiar. He was Dan's lawyer.

"Are you going to do the same to your child? Abandon it?"

"I wouldn't abandon my child. I'm not going to be a father."

"Okay. Is it true that-"

"No." Nathan interrupted. "Let me say one thing. I love Haley. I love her to death. And I knew that when she heard, that her uncle who hurt her so bad was going to be paroled, it awakened her nerves and she felt like I was a threat to her sexual being."

"So, she dumped you because you were going to rape her? A very entertaining theory."

"It's not a theory. It's the truth. I think."

"So, it's Grant's fault that Haley dumped you."

"No, it's his fault that she's hurting. She's been feeling that if he gets out, he'll do more than molest her. He'll rape her. And it's my job to protect her."

"But it's not your job."

"I know. But I feel like if I protect her, then my life if fulfilled." His eyes locked with hers. "I'm happy just looking across the room and seeing her smile. That is what I live for." He turned to the lawyer. "We done?" The lawyer nodded.

When Nathan stepped down, he stopped in front of Haley. He put his hand on her shoulder for a brief second and then sat behind her. It was about five minutes before the jury made their decision. Grant had lost. He wasn't going to make parole. He was being sent back to prison. For the rest of his life. Or at least for the next 40 years.

The James had a little party in celebration. Nathan wasn't invited. Haley was actually searching for him. She went to her brother and asked him, "Where's Nathan?"

"Mom and dad didn't think you'd want him here."

"Of course I do. He saved me. If it wasn't for him, that son of a bitch would probably be knocking down the door. He saved me from the one guy I fear the most." She paused for a second. "Tell mom and dad that I'll be back whenever."

Haley arrived at Nathan's. He opened the door. "Hi."

**NAXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY AND NATHAN MAKEUP**

**CHARLI AND HALEY HAVE A BRAWL**

**MATT'S WIFE COMES TO TREE HILL**

**I KNOW YOU MAY THINK THE STORY MAY COME TO AN END SOON, NOW THAT HALEY'S UNCLE IS IN JAIL AGAIN, BUT THAT WAS JUST THE FIRST PART.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Haley arrived at Nathan's. He opened the door. "Hi."_

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He thought she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Can I come in?" Nathan nodded and stepped to the side to let her in. "I want to thank you for being there for me and for bringing the slime ball back to jail forever."

"No problem. It was what I had to do."

"You didn't have to do it." Haley said shaking her head. "I really wish you hadn't done it for me."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't do it for you. I did it for me. I wanted to make sure you were safe, even if we weren't together."

"Well, now that it's over, we can move on with our lives. We can get back together." Haley said with a smile. "I love you and I want you."

Nathan nodded. "You sure you want this? I mean, with Charli and all?"

Haley just smiled. "We'll get through it together. Besides, I know for a fact that you would never not fess up to something like that." Haley grabbed him the shirt and pulled him close to her. "And I love you for that." Haley kissed him lightly on the lips. Her hands went to his shoulders and she squeezed them as she moaned. His hands went to the small of her back he brought her closer to him. He then kissed her one last time on the forehead and rested his head on her head.

"I'm scared." Haley said in a timid voice. "I really am."

"How come?" Nathan asked, bringing her to the couch to sit down. "Why are you so scared?"

"Bitchy Charli and the fact that she thinks she can steal you away from me. Ruin us and have you all to herself with some false accusations about you sleeping with her and getting her pregnant. And when you deny said accusations, she gets to say that you're just like your father. That you are abandoning your child, when I know the truth. That you would never ever do that because you don't want to end up like your father. And I need to catch my breath." Haley was breathing heavily.

He laughed and held her hand. "You are so cute when you ramble. It's sexy." Haley blushed at this. "And you're even sexier when you blush."

Haley giggled. "Tomorrow when we get to school, we're not together. And meet me in the library after school. I'll get Charli and we'll give her what she has coming."

"What are you going to do?" Nathan was a bit scared at what she had in mind.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her or do anything illegal, but I will just play with her head a bit. It'll be fun. Plus I want to see if I can make her cry." Haley laughed mischievously.

"You are so weird. And I love that about you." He kissed her and they fell back onto the couch. He nipped at her neck and down to her little amount of cleavage.

Haley gasped and pushed him off her. "Stop." She backed off slowly to the counter. Nathan got up slowly walked toward her. Haley put up her hand. "Stop."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I really am sorry." Nathan really was. He couldn't believe he even would try to hurt her like that. "You have to believe me."

"I do believe you. But I have to go." Haley said. She grabbed her purse and left.

Nathan sat back on the couch again and mentally kicked himself in the ass. He couldn't believe he did that. I mean after all she's been through the past few weeks, why would he do that? How could he do that? He may have just given up every chance he had with her by doing one stupid thing.

* * *

The next day, Nathan went to the library after school like Haley said. He waited around for her and then he saw Charli come in to the library. "Hi Nathan. I heard you want to talk to me. So what do you have to say to me?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk to you."

"I do." Charli turned and Nathan looked too see Haley in the doorway. She looked like one of the girls from _Charmed_. She had her hair back in a ponytail and she had one black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She also had on black boots. She looked ready to kick some ass. And he bet she would look hot doing it. "Charli, so nice to see you." Haley said with a fake smile on her face.

"Haley, it's good to see you too. What are you doing here?" Charli wanted some alone time with Nathan but this Haley character was starting to piss her off. "Nathan and I were having a conversation."

Haley just smiled. "I wanted to talk to you. I know you and Nathan didn't sleep together."

Charli scoffed. "You have no clue what we did. I mean he needed something you couldn't give him, so I did. And we made love. And we created a child." Charli smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up. I know the truth. I know Nathan a lot better than you." Haley wasn't going to budge. She didn't want to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was going to stand her ground. She inched forward a few steps.

"I've seen a lot more of Nathan than you have. And trust me, I know how to make him orgasm. Multiple times." Charli turned to look at Nathan's face. He looked disgusted.

"Haley there's no need to ask her to tell her the truth. She won't do it." Nathan knew she wouldn't. She was such a bitch.

"I don't care, Nathan. She doesn't need to. I already know what happened between you two. And I know that you're just pulling a Dan Scott, right Charli?"

"So, you believe me?"

Haley nodded while walking over to her. "Like I'd believe him?" She said pointing over to Nathan. "He keeps saying that he loves me and that we won't cheat on me. When he's just trying to be like his father. And he really is pulling one, I'm pregnant. Now I would be Deb in this situation. So I win Karen."

She started to cry. She turned to face Nathan. "You got her pregnant?"

"I did not. And I didn't get you pregnant either. You know that. I don't know who did, but I feel bad for him."

This made Charli angry. She turned back to Haley and ran to her and jumped her. She began to wrestle with her. Haley turned them over and began to pull her hair. Charli screamed and punched Haley in the stomach and Haley fell on the floor clutching her stomach in pain. Charli stood up and started kicking her and then she started to choke her. Nathan rushed over and pulled Charli off of Haley. Haley was rushing to catch her breath. He picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked concerning. Haley shook her head and then puked. Nathan looked at it in disgust and just rubbed circles on her back. "Let me take you to the nurse." The nurse lifted up Haley's shirt and she had a big bruise on her stomach from when Charli kicked her. The nurse put some ice on it and told her she might have to go to the hospital. It looked like she might have a couple broken ribs.

When Haley got home, she was puking a lot more. She even threw up on her sister-in-law. "Sorry Katie."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. You okay?" She seemed really concerned.

"Nothing, it's fine. I just got my ass kicked." Haley then threw up blood.

"Okay, that it, you're going to the emergency room." Nathan said. She then collapsed onto the floor. "Haley!"

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY IS RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL**

**HALEY PRESSES CHARGES ON CHARLI**

**CHARLI FINALLY TELLS THE TRUTH**


	9. Chapter 9

Haley was now in a hospital room. The doctors were working on her and the machines in the room were buzzing. Nathan was standing outside of the room looking at them work on her. She was coughing up so much blood, they had to sedate her. He watched as they wheeled her down the hall past him to the elevators. He assumed to go get x-rays of her chest to see if she had any broken ribs.

He went into the waiting room and sat down next to Matt and looked over at him with an askance glance. **(askance means side glance. I learned it the other day. Thought I'd use it to kind of study) **He knew Matt was really worried about his little sister. He looked around the waiting room and saw her family. He knew he had to tell them. He stood up and stood in front of them. "I'm sorry. This was-." He looked over to where they had rolled her to. "This is my fault."

"How is this, your fault?" Matt asked.

"Charlie started some stupid rumor that I got her pregnant and it has sort of come to an end today. I don't know if it did, though. But she and Haley got into a brawl and she kicked Haley and the rest, you know. The nurse said she might have broken a few ribs."

"That bitch." Brooke said. "I can't believe that she would be so jealous of Haley that she would beat her up. And not only that, she pretends to be pregnant. Just get attention on the fact that she's obsessed with you."

"You know? I don't think she was faking. Or at least, I hope she wasn't telling a lie about this one little fact."

"You think she's actually pregnant?" Peyton asked. "I feel bad for the father." Peyton stood up and walked over to Nathan and put her hands on his shoulders. "You know who the father is, don't you?"

"It's Tim. She slept with Tim Smith."

"Ewe." Peyton and Brooke said at the same time. Brooke continued to speak. "Why would she have sex with Tim, unless of course she was like really drunk?"

"She doesn't have to be drunk to be a slut." Peyton said. "Does Tim know?"

Nathan just shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been focused on getting Haley back and letting her know I love her. That's been my focus and now that I have her back, this happens."

"Do you think this is your fault? That if, maybe, you would have just fess up, Haley wouldn't be here right now? That she would be at home, not here, happy and out of your life?" Lydia said, standing up and hugging herself. "I don't. I believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe she has an illness or something that we'll find out about. There is a reason why, there always is."

"You really believe that, Lydia?" Nathan asked. "I know people believe that, but I don't think I do."

"All it takes is one person to believe it. And that person is me. Let's take a walk." Lydia dragged him up and made him walk alongside her. He knew Lydia was nice, but trying to help him, was something his parents never did. They were always about bitching and yelling and screaming and trying to instill their pasts into his future. "Does Haley even know what you really did for her?"

Nathan just shook his head. "No she doesn't. And don't tell her. She doesn't need to know. I don't want her to know that I asked Grant to tell them he needed to stay in jail. I mean, when I first thought about doing it, I was scared to death, but I knew I needed to do it. I mean, he needed to know that what he did, hurt her."

"And then I remember the day you came to the house when Haley was working, and you asked our permission to go out with her. I knew you from Lucas' standpoint, but not from Haley's. You knew her, and you cared for her and I knew, she would finally get out and explore the world, but she would still hang on to who she was. She would just have someone to go through it with. You were that guy, and I was happy that she had that."

Nathan nodded. "I've been meaning to tell her that, but I'm not so sure how she would feel if she knew. I mean she might hate me or think I'm a pervert or something."

"She won't think that. I know she won't think that."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "We should get back. She should be back by now." He looked back to see Brooke coming to get them. "Hey."

"She's back in the room. And the doctor needs to speak with you, Mrs. James."

"Yes, what is it?" Lydia asked once she got to the nurses' station where her husband was with the doctor. "Is Haley alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. We'll have to do surgery. It wouldn't be anything extensive; just draining out the blood from her lungs. It would only take about an hour. But with every surgery, there are complications, so I would need your permission. I mean, she is a minor."

They just nodded and Jimmy squeezed his wife's hand. "Just take care of our little girl. She's our last. And she has a good guy that loves her. Just do what you think is right."

"We'll take care of her." The doctor said as he left.

About half way through her surgery, Nathan couldn't take it. He had to go. He hated hospitals. He really did, and he didn't want to be here, he would get a call when she woke up or when she was out of surgery.

He walked around town. And he ended up at the public library. He didn't know why he was here, he just was. He noticed Charli on the steps. Her brother was in the car just outside the building. "Haley's in surgery because of you. I hope you're happy."

"My parents found out I'm pregnant. And I told Tim."

"What's going to happen?"

"We're leaving town. But, I have a number you can reach me at. I know Haley's gonna need it. I know my fate now. It's in jail. Tell Haley, to press charges. It'll be the only thing that I can have to turn me around for good."

"Why don't you just turn yourself in?" Nathan questioned. If she really wanted to help herself, she would turn herself in.

"I tried. I can't."

"Congratulations."

"Why are you congratulating me? I hurt you and Haley's reputation. You should be pissed."

"I would be, but there's a little voice in my head that's saying, I should do what's best." Nathan smiled and looked up at the night sky. "That's Haley for ya. She always has the benefit of the doubt for everybody."

"I'm really sorry, Nathan. I truly am. I just, liked you so much and when I found out I was pregnant, I just thought "This is my chance. I can make him fall for me. He won't want to become his dad." I'm sorry that I thought that. I can't believe I did that."

"You're an evil manipulative bitch. That's all there is to it."

"I should go." She got up and she got in her brother's car. Nathan smiled as they drove off. He went back to the hospital and he saw everyone in the waiting room looking happy.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with good news. What's going on?"

"Haley's up." Brooke said. "And she's asking for you. Only you, Nathan."

Nathan smiled and went to her room. "Hey."

"I'm pressing charges on Charli. The doctor's already took pictures of my bruises."

Nathan felt the number in his pocket and he just smiled to support her. "Okay. I think I can help with that."

**NEXR CHAPTER:**

**HALEY THINKS DIFFERENT ABOUT PRESSING CHARGES ONCE SHE'S HOME**

**NATHAN CALLS CHARLI **

**PEYTON AND BROOKE HELP HALEY GET SEXY**

**HALEY ENDS UP IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Quote of the day:**_

**_Lloyd__: god, I hope it all works.  
__Simon__: we're simulating the big bang. What could go wrong?_**

**___(A medical expert is being interviewed on TV) __  
__medical correspondent__: when the world-wide blackout occurred, earlier today, people were undergoing brain scans at that exact moment.  
__Interviewer__: so, like MRIs, or pet scans, that kind of thing?  
__Medical correspondent__: exactly, and in each of these cases, the hippocampus, the memory center of the brain, was actively engaged for the entire two minutes and seventeen seconds. These thought patterns are consistent with a waking experience. People were not asleep, they were not dreaming.  
__Interviewer__: so then, what is it that they were experiencing?  
__Medical correspondent__: well, by all appearances, memories of events that haven't occurred yet._**

**CHECK OUT MY BLOG; .com/ COPY AND PASTE. ALSO CHECK OUT .com/**

Haley was finally home and she was feeling much better. But the more she was home; the more she was starting to change her mind about pressing charges. But she wasn't sure yet what she wanted to do.

"Hey, Hales." Nathan said once he was inside her room. She was currently on her bed. She had to stay on bed rest for about three weeks. She hated it. But it's what the doctor told her, so, that's what she would do.

She waved as Nathan came in her room. "Hey. How was school?" She hated not being able to go, but you know doctor's orders.

"It was school Haley, you know, boring?" He hated school, but she loved it. And that's one thing he loved about her. "How was your day?"

"I spent my entire day in bed. How do you think my day was?" Haley said sarcastically.

Nathan smirked and took a seat next to Haley in the bed. "Is there a pun in that?" Haley turned her head and looked confused. "You've been in bed all day. You should totally be in bed with me all day. I could make it more fun."

Haley just looked forward and her face was straight. "You are so disgusting."

"But you love me for it." His hand moved to pat her leg. "Well, my job here is done for now. You have your books. And soon, you will have dinner. I'm heading by Karen's to got you breakfast for dinner. She has a special surprise for you. She said that she had made something that she used to make for Lucas when he was sick."

Haley's eyes lit up. "I am so glad that my parents are gone for the weekend. That way, I get Karen's."

"You need me to stay here tonight, or are you fine?" Nathan was so concerned; he hated to see her like this. She was still in a bit of pain, but she was handling herself well.

Haley shrugged. She knew Nathan wanted to stay with her and take care if her. "If you want Nurse Nathan. But I have to warn you; you can't sleep in the same bed as me. I'm still sore."

Nathan nodded. "Okay. Thank you." he really was grateful. He gave her a quick kiss before exiting the house. He got in his car and headed to Karen's. Once he was inside, he sat next to Lucas on the stool. "Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just waiting on an order." He looked over at Nathan's nervous stature on the seat. "What's going on?"

Nathan sighed hard and turned to Lucas. "I've been talking to Charli lately."

"Why?" Nathan just shrugged. "You have to have a reason."

"Charli wants to go to jail and she needs Haley to press the charges. But the thing is, Haley hasn't done anything about it."

"Are you going to talk to her about it?"

"Yeah. I kind of have to." Nathan looked down at his feet which he was tapping on the linoleum floor. "But I have a feeling that she won't be pressing any charges on Charli. She's like that."

Lucas nodded. That's one thing he loved about Haley, the fact that she could see good in everyone. But if Charli wanted to go to jail, he wanted Haley to be the one to put her there.

"Thanks Karen." Nathan said once she handed him a bag with Haley's things.

"Mom, that's not fair. I've been waiting a century over here."

"It's for Haley." She turned to Nathan. "Tell her I sent my love."

"Will do." Nathan bowed his head and exited the restaurant.

"Mom, are you worried about Haley?" Lucas asked. He was definitely worried about her.

"No, I know she'll be fine. She comes from a strong family background. Plus she has a boy who loves her by her side."

"Two of them." Lucas said under his breath. He looked up at his mom. "You got my order?"

She smiled at her son. "She dies have two. I'll get that order." And she went back into the kitchen.

Nathan wanted to call Charli before he went to see Haley. "Hey Charli, just listen okay? I still need to talk to Haley about the whole, you going to jail thing, but I will. Just hang in there." Nathan hung up and headed inside Haley's house.

Haley bit her lip and moaned when Nathan sucked on her neck. "Hey." She pushed him off her. "I'm doing homework here babe."

"Sorry." He contemplated with whether to tell her. "Hales, when are you going to call the Po-Po and have them bring Charli to jail?"

"Never?" Haley asked. "I know I should, but I feel like her dealing with the guilt is punishment enough. Don't you think?"

"Get the hell out Nathan." Brooke said from the door. "I have to make Haley sexy."

"With the help of her sidekick, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Peyton came in with a makeup kit in hand and leaned on Brooke's body. "You heard her Scott, get the hell out."

Nathan nodded and rolled his eyes. He knew when to leave. He also raised his hand in the air. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll go." He gave Haley a quick kiss before he left.

Haley raised her eyebrow at Brooke and Peyton in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Brooke took a seat in her desk chair. "We know your style, Haley and it's a little boring."

Peyton just looked at Brooke. "Brooke, that's mean. That's not why we're here." Brooke just shrugged. Peyton turned to Haley. "We know that you're feeling not too hot right now, so we decided to give you a little makeover to make you feel special."

"Thank you guys, but I don't need it. I mean, I won't be going anywhere for awhile."

"That doesn't mean you can't look cute. Even I looked cute last year when I had the flu." Brooke said.

Peyton just rolled her eyes. "It'll be fun. I promise."

It took Haley about a few seconds to answer. "Fine, but you do know that I can't move from this spot. So do what you can from where I am."

It wasn't that long before Brooke was taking out her little mirror for Haley to see her new creation. Haley just stared at herself. "I look like a slut Brooke."

"You look perfect. Like a princess." Brooke commented.

"I just texted Nathan. He should be here in a few seconds."

"Seconds?" Haley questioned? "How come—"

"What the hell is up with your face?" Nathan questioned when he saw Haley's face. "You're face is puffing up." Nathan looked at Brooke and took out his cell. "What the hell kind of makeup did you use?" He dialed 911.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Yeah, my girlfriend is having an allergic reaction to her new makeup. I need an ambulance right away."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**BROOKE GETS SCOLDED**

**CHARLI COMES BACK**

**LUCAS AND HALEY HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT AND TALK**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tom: "You're damn right I did. I saw the security tape. What was I supposed to do, pretend that nothing was going on?" **

**Lynette: "Nothing was going on! He never touched me!" **

**Tom: "And I wasn't gonna sit around and wait until he did! I am glad that I made him quit!" **

**Lynette: "You didn't make him quit! I fired him!" **

**Tom: "You what?" **

**Lynette: "The idiot told me he had feelings for me, which he never would've done if you hadn't pushed him, and now he's gone. It's all your fault." **

**She pushes at him and he falls back. **

**Tom: "My back!" **

**As he falls, they twist and Lynette lands on the floor, hitting her head on the nightstand. **

**Tom: "Lynette? Honey?"**

**I HAVE A /Naleyalltheway**

Nathan called Haley's parents as he jumped into the ambulance with Haley clutching his arm. When the doors closed, he saw Brooke looking really guilty.

"You look out of it." Nathan said when he saw Haley for the first time since they wheeled her in the emergency room. "What happened?" Her face was still a little swollen.

"They gave me drugs to help me with my allergy. And my parents are here."

"I saw them. I called them. How are you feeling?"

"Drowsy." Haley said.

"Okay. Well you should get some sleep. I'm gonna go."

"Don't. I want you here. Just sit. You can leave to get something to do, but right now, just sit with me."

"Okay." Nathan didn't even have to think about it. He pulled up a chair and just held her hand while she fell asleep. "Sweet dreams."

Nathan woke up and was weirded out when he woke up in a hospital room but he soon smiled when he saw Haley smiling at him. "Hey, you are supposed to be sleeping."

"And you're not. How did you end up falling asleep?"

"I got tired of watching you." Haley gasped. "I'm kidding Haley. I just got sleepy. I mean not doing anything can kind of tire you out."

"Don't I know it." Haley said. "Does my face look horrible?"

"It looks amazing. You look amazing."

"That's not what I asked and you know it.

"You're face is still a bit swollen, but it's not as bad as before." Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's hand. "I know what you're thinking Haley. It doesn't matter how you look. Okay. I love you just the way you are." Nathan got up and stood by the door. "I'll bring you a surprise when I get back."

Haley smiled as she saw Nathan leave. She wondered what the surprise is. She figured it was fast food or something.

"Nathan." Brooke stood up when she saw Nathan again. "Listen, I have to say I'm really sorry. I didn't mean fo—" She was cut off by Nathan's stern voice.

"Brooke, my girlfriend is in there. She's in the hospital for the second time this month. She's drugged and her face is swollen."

It took a few minutes for Haley to get over it. "Okay, I get that Nathan; I just want to say one thing. Your pregnant friend is by the nurse's station. She's been there for the past forty minutes."

Nathan looked past her to the nurses' station. She was right. He walked over to her and pulled her aside. "Charli, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Charli nodded. "I'm fine. We're both fine. I heard about Haley and I wanted to see if she was okay. And if she was pressing charges."

"She's fine. A little swollen, but fine. And she's not. You're not going to jail. Sorry about that. My girl's got a good heart. That's what I love about her."

Charli smiled and looked down at her shoes. "Listen, I'm gonna talk to Tim. Tell him about the baby. He still thinks it's yours." Charli looked up at Nathan. "Did you tell him?"

"No. I figured the mom should let him know. So, I hope it goes well for you."

When Nathan went into Haley's room after running a little errand, he found Brooke sitting on her bed. It made him angry. He didn't like it. Brooke was the reason Haley was in here.

"Haley, is Brooke bothering you?" Nathan said, directing it more to Brooke to get out.

Brooke knew this and stood up. "Okay. I'm going. Haley, I'll make you your first homecoming meal when you get out tomorrow. And by make I mean order pizza with the toppings and sides of your choice. By the way, I'm really sorry about this. I had no clue you were allergic."

"Brooke it is totally fine. It was an accident." Haley glared at Nathan as Brooke left. "Nathan, I can't believe you. You were so mean to her. It was an accident. God, it's not like I fell off a cliff. My face just got swollen. That's it."

"I know, but it's just you two aren't even friends. You're like sworn enemies or something. I mean she put you in the hospital."

"I told you, it was an accident. And besides, the only enemy she has is Charli. We're friends. And as her friends my enemy is hers too."

"Here." Nathan said. He handed her a McDonald's bag. "I got you your favorite."

Haley looked in the bag and her eyes lit up. She then looked up at him. "What's wrong? And what did you do?"

"I've been talking to Charli." Haley was about to speak when Nathan stopped her. "She wants to go to jail."

"I don't even know where to begin." Haley said closing her eyes and shaking her head. She put her food down on the side table. "Nathan, I really don't want you to be talking to her. She broke my ribs. She— she tried to steal you away from me."

"I get that, but—" Nathan said. He really didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, Haley; I just came to check on you." The nurse said. She checked the swelling on Haley's face and her eyes and mouth. "Okay do you have any questions?"

Haley shook her head. "No. Wait I do. Is there a way I can still press charges on Charli who broke my ribs?"

"Of course; but she's gonna have a bad day."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Someone pushed her down the stairs. She lost the baby."

Haley gasped. "She did?"

"Yeah, did you still want to call the police?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I don't."

Nathan and Haley turned to each other. Nathan was the one speak up. "I'm going." He rushed out the door. He found Brooke at the elevator. "Brooke."

"Nathan, I to—" Nathan dragged Brooke to Haley's room. "Nathan. Owe! I have a permanent bruise; thank you very much. What's going on?"

"Brooke, how could you?" Haley said from her bed. "As much as I hate Charli, I would never resort to violence. Why would you push Charli down a flight of stairs, especially when she's pregnant?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Well, someone did. I mean, I wouldn't do that." Brooke said. "I swear. I promise."

"Okay, I guess I believe you." Haley said. "Nathan, go check on her for me. Send her by best wishes. And she won't go to jail."

"You got it." Nathan said as he left out the door. He walked down the hall and saw Tim waiting by her door. "Tim, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the mother of my dead child." Nathan closed his eyes and sighed.

"She told you?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah. She told me. She called me. And I guess she got distracted because she fell down the stairs."

"So no one pushed her?" Tim shook his head. "Haley will be happy to know. I should get back to her. Oh and before I go, will you tell Charli that Haley won't be pressing charges. She's been through enough."

"Okay. I'll let her know."

The next day, Haley came home and was surprised to find Lucas in her bed with a pizza on the bed and a carton of French fries.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked. She sat down on the bed and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I'm here because I've missed you. I mean I haven't seen you in ages. It's been forever since we hung out like this. So I brought over a few movies for us to watch and some pizza and fries too."

Haley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Lucas put his hand around her shoulder. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Haley sighed and looked over at Lucas. "I told him to hang out with his basketball buddies today. He's been amazing lately I feel like I don't deserve him. But he should be able to hang out with his buddies. He's always with me. He's like smothering me. I just wish he would leave me alone for like two seconds."

"Um Haley?" Lucas pointed toward the door.

Haley turned her head toward the door and saw Nathan by the door. Uh oh.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TRIES TO TALK TO NATHAN**

**LUCAS TALKS TO NATHAN**

**PEYTON BROOKE AND HALEY HAVE A NIGHT OUT.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Judge: ****Was the marriage physically consummated?**  
**Jenny: ****No, your honor.**  
**Judge: **_**(after taking a closer look at Jenny)**_** Alright. Husband is gay.**

**Josh: There was an accident.**

**Fran: Are you okay?**

**Josh: I'm fine. I can't speak for my wife.**

_Haley sighed and looked over at Lucas. "I told him to hang out with his basketball buddies today. He's been amazing lately I feel like I don't deserve him. But he should be able to hang out with his buddies. He's always with me. He's like smothering me. I just wish he would leave me alone for like two seconds."_

_"Um Haley?" Lucas pointed toward the door._

_Haley turned her head toward the door and saw Nathan by the door. Uh oh._

Haley put the last of Nathan's stuff in a box. Nathan wanted his stuff. The last thing was a picture of them kissing. She threw it back in there. "Goodbye."

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded. She really wasn't okay. She was devastated. It had been two weeks since Nathan left her room that night. He wasn't talking to her and he wrote her a letter saying it was over. "I'm fine Luke. It's over. It's just—I have reason to angry with him. He was all over me. When I looked to my right, he was there; my left, he was there."

"He just loves you." Lucas wanted to bring them together. "He wants to make sure you're okay after everything."

"He lied to me. He was talking to a manic about me and never told me until she almost died. If he wanted to protect me, he should have told me from the beginning. Then we wouldn't be right here. I wouldn't have my heart broken. I loved him so much. Correction. I still love him; I just wish he would let me have one night. Just one night a week where I have some time to myself and time for himself too. Would it be so bad?"

"No it wouldn't." Lucas shook his head. "Want me to talk to him about that?"

Haley looked at her best friend and thought about it. She would love to have Nathan understand what she was going through and what she was feeling. "If you want. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked. He wanted to make sure it was okay with her.

"Lucas, I'm sure. Now, go. Please."

Lucas nodded and left with the box in hand. He headed over to Nathan's to drop off the box. "Hey." Lucas said. He handed Nathan the box and stepped inside. "Haley was just informing me that she misses you."

"Oh, has it been that long since I stopped smothering her for Haley to notice?" Nathan was so pissed off. You could hear it in his voice.

"She didn't mean it and you know it. It's just, with all that has happened, she needs some breathing room. Time to herself. She thought you would understand. Don't you need time for yourself?"

"Not really. Well, I guess." He thought about it after a while. "I guess I can understand that. I mean, sometimes when I'm in my room next to her, I need to go into the living room just to have time to myself. And then two minutes later, I'm fine."

Lucas nodded and sat down at the arm of the couch. "Okay, if you want, I can tell Haley that, or you can. It's been two weeks. Just talk to her." Lucas was going to push him to go talk to her.

"Just go." Lucas nodded and left the apartment.

At school on Monday, Haley realized she forgot something of Nathan's and decided to give it to him. "Hi. Listen I have something for you. My favorite t-shirt."

Nathan took it and then handed it back to her. "Keep it."

Haley took it and sniffed it. "How come? It's yours."

"If it's your favorite, you should keep it. Besides, you love to sleep in it." Both Nathan and Haley smiled. They had slept together many times and Haley had always worn many of his shirts. She seemed to always favor that shirt.

"Thank you. I'll wear it tonight." Haley smiled and went on her way. She added a little oomph to her walk as she walked away from Nathan.

When she got home, she did her homework and logged onto IM. She saw that Nathan was on.

**TUTERGIRL: hey Nathan. Did you finish your homework?**

**BALLER23: yes, about ten minutes ago. Why?**

**TUTERGIRL: I want you to get good grades. I still care about you.**

**BALLER23: me too. I should have told you about Charli. I'm sorry.**

**TUTERGIRL: it's fine. You wanted to protect me. Can I ask you a question without defending you?**

**BALLER23: go ahead.**

**TUTERGIRL: why are you spending so much time with me?**

**BALLER23: I want to make sure you're okay. You've been through so much.**

**TUTERGIRL: I'm fine. I'm a survivor.**

**BALLER23: I know. I know. You are so brave and strong.**

**TUTERGIRL: I should go. Brooke and Peyton are here. Wonder what they want?**

Haley went downstairs to see what they wanted. "Hey guys. Why are you here?"

"We figured with Nathan out of the picture, you could use a girl's night out. Or in. We brought pizza and movies. What'cha say?"

"I say okay. If you want, you guys can sleep over. I have some PJs you can borrow."

"We have some in our purses. We figured we spend the night. Go up and grab yours, we'll grab ours."

Haley went up and put on Nathan's shirt. She paired it with some shorts and pink slippers. She looked cute. And she hugged the shirt for dear life. She headed downstairs and went in the kitchen and grabbed a few bags of snack. Chips, popcorn, and cheese doodles. "I've got the junk food." She said coming into the living room and sitting in the recliner. She grabbed a slice of pizza and reclined in the chair.

"Haley, isn't that Nathan's shirt?"

"Yes, he let me keep it. I think because it turns him on." Haley smiled.

"Haley James Slut." Brooke said. "How many times have you slept with Nathan?"

"I don't know, more than 30." Brooke gasped. "Don't worry Brooke; I'm not having sex with him. We just share a bed."

"Are you sure about that?" Brooke asked.

Peyton slapped Brooke on the shoulder. "Brooke, let her be. I think its sweet she wants to wait. It's romantic and safe."

"How much more safe can she get when she's sleeping in Nathan Scott's bed and not having sex?"

"Brooke, I can throw you out. Now leave it. Okay; I just I don't want anyone besides the person I'm married to see me naked. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah. I can. Nathan will love to see you naked."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**BROOKE SENDS A PICTURE TO NATHAN**

**LUCAS TALKS TO HALEY ABOUT NATHAN**

**NATHAN GETS ASKED OUT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percival****: Why your mother ever gave you this restaurant, I'll never know. You can't cook and you certainly have no right to be dealing with the public! And as pretty as you are, you don't need a restaurant to catch a husband in the first place!**

Brooke woke up the next morning and she saw Haley sleeping. She had the covers around her ankles and her ass sticking up in the air. Brooke swore she saw her drooling. She decided to take a picture of her to send to Nathan.

Haley woke up a few minutes later and she wiped the drool from the side of her mouth. She got up and headed into the kitchen where she started the coffee and headed to her room to change for the day. She loved how she could just do whatever she wanted when her parents weren't around. But she never did anything she wasn't supposed to.

When she went back into the kitchen, she saw that Peyton had made pancakes and eggs along with some bacon and sausage.

"How long was I gone?" Haley asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well you also took a shower. So Brooke came up with the idea of me making breakfast. She's trying to do laundry."

"Is that so?" Haley asked. "I better check it out. Besides, my mom would have a cow if Brooke breaks it."

"I cannot believe how Brooke can do that to Haley?" Nathan asked. Lucas was driving him to school and Nathan had just received a picture from Brooke. What the hell is she doing?"

"I have no clue." Lucas said. He took a glance at the picture and tried not to laugh. "But Haley does look kind of funny in that picture."

"She does not. Nathan defended. "Okay, maybe a little. But I have a feeling Haley doesn't know about it. I mean you can clearly tell she's sleeping. I will definitely talk to Brooke about this. And Haley."

At school, Haley was rushing to get to class when she bumped into Nathan who caught her. "My hero." Haley said. She really meant that. She was gazing up at him and all he did was smirk.

"I'm glad to be your hero." Nathan said. He placed her on her feet and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He saw her blush and kissed her other cheek.

"Don't do that. You know how I feel when you do that."

"Why do you think I do that?"

Haley just rolled her eyes. She loved Nathan. "Stop making me do that. At least in public."

"Fine. I promise. But I have to show you something." Nathan took out his phone and he showed her the photo that Brooke send him.

"Oh my god." Haley stopped both of them in the hallway. "You hate me now don't you? You are about to break up with me now."

"No. I'm not Haley. I love you. And I will love you for better or worse. Richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

"You do realize that you just gave me wedding vows. We could totally get married."

"How?"

"We could go down to City Hall and get a marriage license. I'm an ordained priest. . seriously, Nathan. It works. My brother Matt couldn't get a minister for his wedding, so I got ordained. I could totally marry us." Nathan's face just went blank. "Baby, I'm kidding. We're almost 17 years old. I don't want to get married."

"Good, because as much as I love you, I don't love you that much."

"Good to know you care." Haley smiled. "I have to get to class." Haley kissed his cheek and headed down the hall and disappeared into a classroom.

After the first period, Haley was jumped by Lucas. She jumped and got a bit frightened when he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Lucas, don't do that ever again. You scared me half to death. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about Nathan."

"What is it?" Haley asked concern. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Yeah, do you have time during lunch to talk in the library?" Lucas asked looking around the hallway.

"Sure." Haley said nodding.

At around noon that day, Haley was in a supplies closet with Nathan. She currently had her shirt almost to her bra when she remembered she had to talk to Lucas. She pulled apart and Nathan pouted.

"I'm sorry baby. I have to talk to Lucas. About you actually." Haley said. She fixed her hair as she headed toward the library. "Anything you want to tell me?" Haley asked when she heard Nathan's footsteps behind her.

"No, there's not." Nathan said.

"Okay." Haley said walking fast down the hallway. "Lucas, are you okay?" Haley asked when she saw Lucas at a table with his head in his hands.

"I'm okay. Just a headache. But I'm not looking forward to what I have to say to you."

Haley sat down and she folded her hands on the table. "What is it?"

"I know you love Nathan and Nathan loves you. I get that, but Nathan; I saw him looking at jewelry. Don't move too fast."

Haley's eyes went wide and she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not even thinking about marriage."

"Good."

Back in the lunchroom, Nathan was eating a sandwich when a young provocative girl came and sat next to him. "Hi Nathan. I saw you coming out of the supply closet. I saw that you looked sexually frustrated. I can help you out. Go out on a date with me."

"I can't. I won't. I don't want to that to the love of my life. Sorry." Nathan said and he left the cafeteria.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN PROPOSES TO HALEY**

**LUCAS TALKS WITH NATHAN**

**LAST CHAPTER.**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	14. Chapter 14

Haley was looking for something in Nathan's drawers when she spotted a tiny blue velvet box. She looked around for Nathan and didn't see him. She opened it up and gasped. When she heard him she closed the drawer and turned around. "Hi babe, what's up?"  
Nathan looked at her questionably. "Nothing, I was just about to order out. Which would you like, Chinese Pizza, or that new diner that delivers?"

"The new diner, I know you got the menu in the mail and I'm kinda in the mood for a bunch of different things."

"Okay I'll get the menu and you can write down what you want. Okay?" All Haley could do was nod. She kept thinking about that ring.

The next day at school, she went to find Lucas. She needed to talk to Lucas about it. But he wasn't there. She noticed that Nathan wasn't there either. She wondered where they were but she shrugged it off. As long as they weren't killing each other, she was happy.

They weren't killing each other but they were talking. Nathan and Lucas were at a jewelry store. Nathan was getting the ring Haley saw engraved. "She found it, you know. Haley found the ring. She thinks I don't know. But I noticed the look in her eye."

"What are you gonna do?" Lucas asked. "You're not actually thinking of marrying her. I mean you're only sixteen. She's been through so much."

"I know Lucas, but when you know, you know. And I know Haley's the one. She's my future."

"If you say so little brother." Lucas joked. "So, what's gonna be the engraving?"

"Always and Forever. It's our saying." Lucas rolled his eyes and browsed around the store. "Thinking of buying something for Brooke? Or is it Peyton this time?"

"It's Peyton. It always has been. But unlike you, I'm not ready to say I do."

"You don't really love her then."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm just not ready for that just yet. We're still in high school. If I know Haley, she'll want to wait until after college."

"I don't care. As long as I know in the end, she'll be with me for the rest of our lives."

Later that night, Haley was working on a paper at Nathan's when she heard him come through the door. "What's up?" She asked. He looked nervous.

"Nothing, just, I need to talk to you. Could we sit down on the couch?"

Haley nodded. "Sure." Haley shut her computer and headed over to the couch with Nathan. "What is it?"

"I love you. I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nathan got down on one knee and he opened the box. "Before you say anything—"

"Yes." Haley said. "But before you brag to any of your friends that you'll be a married man, you won't be one until after high school. I'd like to at least have my GED before I get my r-i-n-g."

"Okay, but can you still wear the ring, right?"

Haley nodded. "I would love to wear the ring."

Nathan placed the ring onto her finger. "Mrs. Haley James-Scott."

**THE END**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
